


Plankton hangs out with Spongebob

by KingFranPetty



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Conversations, Crushes, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Short, Talking, Tsunderes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I got bored. I decided to go for a different fandom. So here's a rare pair. I made everyone human so I wouldn't have worry about Spongebob accidentally stepping on the microscopic organism. Mind you, the yellow square is still taller. Tell me if I did well.Plankton dances around something.
Relationships: Sheldon J. Plankton/SpongeBob SquarePants
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Plankton hangs out with Spongebob

Ah yes. The Bikini Bottom. A beautiful place with beautiful creatures. For example, here we have two adult males. A square spongy fellow, named fittingly "Spongebob Squarepants." And a self claimed evil genesis, named "Sheldon J. Plankton." They are both rather fishy despite being human for the purposes of this particular fan based fictional work. Today, the work day has long since ended for both of these individuals.

Let us see what they are doing with.

"I don't think me and Karen are working out." Sheldon explained to Spongebob. They continued there walked as they chatted. The yellow square offered, "Would you like me to help?" Plankton blew him off, "No, I'm not particularly interested in your help." The short green jerky continued, "I think that maybe me and her would be better off seeing other people." Black shoes squeaked as tiny high piano notes played. The taller man took a thinking pose then noted hopefully, "Would you like to stay with me?" The shorter man looked away as he sourly and bitterly nodded. The frycook paused his walk, accidentally causing the "evil genesis" to bump into him.

"Plankton, is this a plot to get..." The spongy young fellow paused his question, suddenly asking himself if it was cruel to assume that. The tiny bag of hot air waved off his question as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I've already done my plan for the week. Even got a Krabby Patty... One without that secret ingredient, mind you." The sunshiney young ish adult took the paper and looked over it. They kept walking. The friendly bob asked, "Do you remember that time we were friends?" It was silence. The sun was setting. Well, it wasn't totally silent. There was the sound effects of their foot steps.

Sheldon J. Plankton played dumb with reasonable doubt, "Which time?" Spongebob Squarepants thought for a second then cheerfully bumbled, "Well... Ummm. Any of them." Plankton huffed out an anwser, "Yes. Of Course I remember. I remember them ALL in fact!" Spongebob smiled a little at that and continued, "Even the first time?" The one eyed, insect like, man looked off to his feet before grumbling loud enough to be understood, "I do... I'm NOT stupid, I went to college." Squarepants chuckled, "I know. You always tell everyone that." Sheldon knew that, still he didn't exactly like being told that. He spat, "What's this supposed to be leading up to, Numbskull?!"

The younger man explained, "I think we should be friends again." The older man nervously attempted a proud boost, "I think so too!" This attempt had failed. 

Still his attempt was a complete success in a very different regard.

Fin.


End file.
